The Magician's Trick
by Firestorm Runner
Summary: Trick Mahoney was your typical fledgling at your typical House of Night in Washington DC. That is, until the Darkness of Tulsa began spreading. Having stumbled upon the plans of a group of professors known as the Triad, Trick and her friends are now faced with a fight against the ancient evil with the ultimate prize being the fate of their beloved House.


**A/N: I do apologize that this took a bit longer than usual. I got hit with a stomach bug of some sort and I was requested to do some other short stories for a few friends, so this kind of was put on the backburner for a while. But I'm starting now!**

**The SYOC is still open, I need a few more people, mainly mean/crazy fledglings would be the best, thanks all :).**

* * *

**_Third Person POV_**

The sun was just beginning to rise over the archaic looking buildings and their well-kept grounds. The area around was seemingly settled from a busy night of classes and activities since very few people appeared to be outside. Only three figures were huddled together making their way toward what was known to be the professors' housing and mumbling to one another quietly.

When they walked in however, they did not split to go to separate rooms as expected. Instead, the two women followed the man in the group up the stairs and into his room, shutting and locking the door once they were inside. The man strolled over to his king-sized bed and sat down on the edge of it, kicking off his shoes and taking off the vest that marked him as a professor under Nyx. The light brunette woman pulled out the chair sitting in front of his desk and sat down while the blonde woman remained standing, arms crossed.

"How well are we making progress?" the man asked, looking at the blonde.

"It takes time," she answered, "but we are on a steady pace. No one suspects a thing yet either, which is good, if not surprising."

"Why would anyone suspect anything? All of the focus is on Tulsa and we haven't made a mistake in our plans," the brunette pointed out.

"The attention diversion is what keeps us hidden in the shadows," the blonde agreed, "but that can't last forever."

"By that point, we should be powerful enough that it won't matter we are discovered," the man rebutted, "we are in a luckier position than Neferet in Tulsa. We do not have any fledglings with elemental affinities, and very few professors. Both circles are weak, so there is little threat. Our only issues may come with Lina…and Tara of course."

"That may be true, but we also don't have the Bull on our side, I highly doubt he will leave Neferet to help us," the brunette stated.

"Now, now, Stella, don't be so sure of that," the man smiled, "the White Bull may have become Neferet's Consort, but that doesn't mean he will turn his back on us. If anything, the White Bull may want us to connect, which would be beneficial for both sides."

"I can only see how that would be beneficial for us…?" Stella asked.

"To have respected allies with some pull at another House of Night is a good thing, having DC standing behind Neferet is no small feat, you know," the blonde answered.

"That declaration comes from Tara though."

"With the power we could possess, that will hardly be a problem. If we don't persuade her, we kill her. Amelia is set to step in as the next High Priestess if something terrible were to happen anyway," the man explained like it was nothing, "it may just be easier to resort directly to the latter anyway."

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Chris," Amelia warned, "we take this one step at a time. Stella's right in saying that for now, we are on our own without the White Bull. We need to gain more power to be recognized by Darkness Incarnate, and if we want to remain in the shadows we are working to control, we don't want to be recognized quite yet. That recognition could bring about distrust. For now, we want the children to remain loving us and Tara to remain trusting us, and being in contact with the White Bull and Neferet could cause those to be broken. Our time will come, we will rise, but until then we must keep to our plan and know that we will be rewarded in the end."

The other two remained silent for a moment before Stella nodded and got up. "Very well, if that's the position we agree on, and it seems that it is, then I have a lesson plan to finish for tomorrow. I will leave you two alone, good night," she announced and walked over to the door.

Once she left, Amelia smiled wickedly and walked over to Chris, sitting down on his lap. "You do agree with me, correct?" she asked, noticing the slight frustration on his face.

"Of course I do, and I _love_ it when you take charge," Chris agreed and placed his hand on her thigh, "but you know me, I don't like having to wait."

"I guess that is my fault, I never taught you patience I suppose," she mulled over before lowering her head, her lips centimeters from his, "but patience is key in this game we're playing. The Triad will rise in due time, I promise you that."


End file.
